


Let They/Them Eat Cake

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [75]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Tumblr Prompt, yes I am proud of the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Yo, nonbinary Ziggy? Like Ziggy wants everyone to call him they/them pronouns. And their reaction (with the included Robbie and Sportacus)





	Let They/Them Eat Cake

Letters appeared almost like magic one morning at every house in Lazytown. Stephanie opened hers with Uncle Milford reading over her shoulder.

> “Dear EVERYONE!
> 
> I’m having a party in the park today. You are all invited! Bring an appetite- there’s going to be LOTS of CAKE!
> 
> -Ziggy”

Milford scratched his head. Stephanie turned the letter over to see if there was any more information on the back. But it was blank. “I guess we’ll have to go and find out what’s happening.” The teen slid off the kitchen chair and hurried to her room to get changed.

The two were the first to arrive at the park. Pixel and Stingy arrived hand in hand, a now normal sight. Trixie waved and hurried up to Stephanie. “Any idea what’s happening?” She asked.

“Not a clue.”

Sportacus flipped over, holding his letter and grinning at them. Before he could greet them, a baggy eyed Robbie slunk up. His arms were crossed and he was glaring. “I was promised cake,” He snapped.

“Ziggy’s not here yet,” Pixel pointed out, “We have to wait.” Robbie growled and leaned against a tree.

The last to arrive was Ms. Busybody. She was still touching up her makeup. “Well?” She said, looking around, “What’s going on?”

Stephanie was about to answer when there came a shouted ‘ _Dun dun-dun DUH!_ ’ from behind them. Everyone turned to see Ziggy standing on top of the slide, holding a large round cake. With a blinding smile, he slid down the slide and hopped to his feet. The cake threw him off balance, however, and he started to tip too far forward. Sportacus rushed over and pulled him back up.

“Thanks, Sportacus,” The teen turned to the small crowed, “I’m so happy you’re all here! I have something I wanted to tell you all for a while and I didn’t want to tell people individually and confuse everyone so I decided to make one BIG announcement!”

The rushed statement was followed by a slightly confused muttering. Robbie stepped forward, “So do we get the cake now or what?”

“The cake IS the announcement!” Ziggy said excitedly. He tipped it forward so everyone could read it. The cake was covered in green frosting. Written in big orange letters was ‘THEY/THEM’ with an arrow pointing up at Ziggy. Everyone looked at each other, still confused.

“I want you all to call me They/Them from now on,” Ziggy clarified. 

“Why?” asked Stingy.

“Because I like it better than he/him. It fits me better,” Ziggy shot a worried look up at Sportacus, who was still taller than them despite their growth spurt, “Does that make sense?”

Sportacus smiled kindly and clapped a hand on their shoulder, “Absolutely.” The others rushed up, offering assurances that they would do their best to address Ziggy properly from now on.

“Fantastic. Wonderful. Definitely worth waking up early for,” Robbie grumbled, “Can I have some cake now.”

“You’re being a little rude to Ziggy,” Ms. Busybody pointed out sternly.

Robbie sneered back, “Do I look like I care? They promised cake.”

Ziggy beamed, “You can have the first slice, Robbie!” 


End file.
